ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BrandonLane/Something Special ;)
Narrator: And now our special presentation What You'll Need To Know OFIBTY High is a series which follows every wikia member as they handle their everyday lives. I was inspired to write this by watching season one episodes of Glee. I haven't decided if there'll be a Glee club or singing, I guess you guys can decide that in the comments. Every character will be featured in some way, others will appear later on during the season, but everyone will appear at sometime. There will be a couple of non-existing characters who I'll write. The school will never be called OFIBTY High, it's more of a way to hook you guys, but it has meaning as to why it's called that. Will it ever be called OFIBTY High during the series? Possibly by one of the characters. I know some of you were excited for TSOCM, but I'm really feeling this series; and I wanted to do something new, special and different from my others. This is really a test pilot, but I'm quite enjoying it, and I hope you guys will too. You'll See High school: one of the worst places you'll ever find yourself; unless you're one of the cheerleaders, football players, basketball stars, extremely wealthy, or just really gifted in persuasion because how else would you be in their crowd? Justin thought as he walked in the crowded hall of Joseph High (named after the founder of this small town, Michael Joseph). Justin Gonzales had been attending the same classes with the same stereotypical students for the last three months and his first day in this high-school, and he longed to move back to his hometown Columbia, Ohio. Justin's father was a substitute teacher, who longed for travel. His mother passed away at a young age, so Justin really had no huge memories of her, and it had been his father's job to keep them going. Justin admired his father for trying to make Justin's life exciting, but constantly moving was a problem for a kid who just wanted to fit in. Across the hall three cheerleaders laughed, one who had tan skin and dark, long red hair that reached far down her back; she was wearing a typical uniform, and her legs shined from the bright ceiling light above her. The other girl was slim and had strawberry blonde hair who resembled a doppelganger for Taylor Swift. The next was actually not a girl on second glance, but a boy with long blonde hair (most likely dyed) to his back and the standard boy uniform. Justin sighed as the trio laughed and noticed him staring. The Mocha girl walked over with her arms crossed, "Is there a problem, Lopez?" Justin blinked widely at the girl who insulted him. He stared for a second before deciding to speak, "That's really racist, and I was just admiring your hair, so to speak." Delilah looked over at her two friends and laughed at Justin. The Taylor Swift look-a-like whispered something to the girl and she laughed. "Ali, you're so bad!" The girl squealed in devious excitement. The three walked off, and left Justin confused and dazed at the whole dramatic situation. As they continued to strut down the hall together, a guy ran over calling out to the tan girl, her name was Delilah Hansen. That was Justin's first encounter at this high school, and the memory would stick with him for a good while. ---- Nina Vadjina was also a new girl who had came from very far. She was Croatian, and most students had made fun of her beautiful dialect. Being new was hard for any new kid, but she intended to become popular and coveted for. The bell rang and she ran out of her class because she hated the student traffic that built up for lunch. Nina dressed a tad different than most girls in the school; she wore plaid, even though it was fashion suicide, and if you looked for more than a few seconds, you'd see she pinned cute little pins from Hot Topic on these skirts. She also wore a dress shirt that would be tucked into the plaid skirt and had two buttons that weren't keeping her body locked up. The delicious aroma of Lasagna filled the halls, and Nina's mouth watered because she was starving; which she expected by skipping breakfast this morning. When Nina began to quickly walk to the lunchroom, she bumped straight into Justin, who was still hazed by his rough first encounter with the cheerleaders. Nina gave a sly smile, and actually could see a spark of understanding in him that she hadn't felt yet. Justin nodded and quickly left Nina, who just stood smiling. ---- Delilah scurried down the hall to her boyfriend, Steven Bradshaw, and star-quarterback who she had texted to meet her. "Hey," Delilah said swiftly to Steven, "I was thinking you could meet me at my house later for some one-on-one?" Delilah winked at Steven and he transitioned into a nervous look. Delilah rolled her eye's and turned around in annoyance. She bit her lip, waiting for Steven to change his mind and kiss her. "It's not that I don't want to, I-I'm really busy and I'm not feeling it tonight, you know?" Steven touched Delilah's shoulder, and she jerked away from him, storming off. Delilah made it to the bathroom and began to sob in one of the stalls. Shan Hale was hiding in the stall, far to Delilah's left, because crowds made her nervous. She heard Delilah crying and opened up the stall door to comfort her. Shan knocked on Delilah's stall and Delilah hurriedly made her tears stop. "Who is it?" Delilah cracked, while trying to fix her voice. Shan knocked again, trying not to let Delilah know it wasn't one of her crew members. "Are you okay?" Shan finally forced herself to ask. Delilah didn't recognize the voice, and she decided that she wasn't going to explain her problems to anyone but her mains, "I'm more than fine," Delilah opened up the stall door and analyzed Shan and her baby blue T-shirt with faded skinny jeans, "Though you looked like you dressed in the dark this morning." Shan tried to fight back tears because she was an easily emotional person. Delilah didn't like to be mean, but it was a habit of hers to push everyone away. Shan ran out of the bathroom, leaving Delilah feeling even shittier. ---- School had finally ended, and most students were rushing out to the buses and their cars. Steven Bradshaw stayed, waiting for football practice to begin, and while he waited; he had a make-out session with Brandon Day. Brandon Day was Delilah's closest friend, and one of the few outed guys in the school. Brandon discovered Steven on a dating website, which Brandon used to meet older guys to have one-night stands with. When Brandon confronted Steven about it, he admitted he was bisexual and begged Brandon not to tell. The two got closer after this incident, and ended up having secret rendezvous with one another. It made Steven awkwardly lie to his girlfriend, and Brandon no longer needed to meet guys. "What if someone catches us?" Steven asked Brandon, who was up against the cold, white brick wall. Brandon looked at Steven, "Delilah isn't going to come into the band room, no one is. Band hasn't started yet, and no respectable human being would be caught dead in here. We're more than safe." Brandon's long, dyed blond hair was in a tight pony-tail, it was a strict order from their coach, Ms. Patterson, that they had it up to prevent any hair trouble. Steven stopped kissing Brandon and turned away, "I-I don't know if I can keep lying to Delilah. She-she might be cool about the whole situation." Brandon scoffed at Steven's optimism, "Yeah, then maybe she'll throw a party to celebrate that her boyfriend, that she's crazy about, may I add, is gay and has been playing her this whole time. Also that her best friend has been meeting up with him to relieve sexual tension. Why didn't I think of that?" Brandon sarcastically retorted, "Oh wait. I did. Leave me to do the thinking, kay?" Steven sat on the bench and sighed. The two began to make-out, again. Shan crept in to look for her Saxophone, and found the two making out. Her mouth dropped and she freaked out. She ran out of the room and bumped into Delilah, who was clearly looking for her boyfriend. ---- Tyler Daniels sat on his couch making out with one of the various cheerleaders. Her blonde hair fell into the middle of the major lip lock, which annoyed a sexually persistent Tyler. He pushed it out of his way and leaned in closer to her. "Wait, you brought protection, right?" The strawberry blonde asked quickly? Tyler nodded at her, trying to think of an excuse to make to her. She wasn't the brightest girl, and Tyler had ran out of condoms. "Yeah, this is the newest kind they have. It blends in with my skin, so it's more authentic as they claim." Ali nodded and let Tyler begin to kiss her neck. "That's great because Delilah would kill me if I got pregnant. We've been national champions for seven years, and she lives to please Ms. Patterson." Tyler acted like he cared, but he really didn't. The two proceeded to his bed. ---- Mr. Samuels sat at his desk writing. Shan dropped her journal on his desk and smiled. "I told you there isn't any open spots for this class left, Ms. Hale." Shan ignored the aged man's comment and nudged at her journal. "I want to do a free lanced gossip article. Trust me, once students read this, they'd be interested to continue to read." Mr. Samuels frown quickly rose into a devious smile. He stopped skimming the journal and signaled Shan for a handshake. "I guess we have a deal." Cast *''Justin Gonzales'' *''Delilah Hansen'' *''Ali'' *''Brandon Day'' *''Nina Vadjina'' *''Steven Bradshaw'' *''Tyler Daniels'' *''Shan Hale'' *''Mr. Samuels'' Category:Blog posts